


Городские легенды

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Crossover, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, ООС, Перевод, детектив, кроссовер, приключения, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Машина выдаёт номер слепого адвоката. Но проследить за ним оказалось сложнее, чем на первый взгляд…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Городские легенды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Légende urbaine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751455) by Arches67. 



> События происходят в конце 1 сезона Сорвиголовы и где-то во второй половине 4 сезона для POI.

— Добрый день, Финч! — поприветствовал Джон, заходя в их секретное убежище.

Медведь вскочил со своей лежанки, обрадованный тем, что снова увидел своего хозяина.

Финч улыбнулся и поприветствовал напарника:

— Добрый день, мистер Риз. Рад вас видеть, — он окинул взглядом высокую фигуру — Всё прошло хорошо?

Джон уезжал из города на несколько дней, чтобы присмотреть за номером. Ситуация оказалась крайне напряжённой, и хотя он заверил, что с ним всё в порядке, Финч почувствовал себя лучше, убедившись в этом самостоятельно — бывший агент был склонен преуменьшать даже самые серьёзные травмы.

Джон опустился на колено, чтобы почесать спину перевозбуждённого пса.

— Да, Финч. Кажется, я вам об этом уже говорил.

— Прошу меня простить, но опыт научил меня, что мы не всегда разделяем одну и ту же точку зрения на… ваше благополучие.

Джон не смог удержаться от лёгкой улыбки. За своим пронизывающим строгим взглядом Финч был мягким человеком. Всегда переживал, чтобы он не получил ранений.

Почесав Медведя за ушами в последний раз, Риз встал и подошёл к окну вагона, который Финч использовал для отображения информации об их делах.

— У нас новый номер, — объявил Финч.

— Вижу, — пробормотал Джон, разглядывая фотографию молодого человека в тёмных очках.

— Мэттью Мёрдок, адвокат в юридической фирме «Нельсон и Мёрдок».

— Частная?

— Небольшая юридическая фирма, которая только что открылась.

Финч приклеил на стекло фотографию светловолосого мужчины.

— Франклин «Фогги» Нельсон, его партнёр. Они знают друг друга ещё со времён учёбы в университете, где делили одну комнату.

— Я предположу, что это было совсем недавно. Как по мне, они выглядят достаточно молодыми.

— Действительно. — Финч приклеил ещё одну фотографию. — Карен Пейдж. Работает в фирме в качестве секретарши, а также занимается прочими мелкими поручениями.

— У них уже достаточно средств, чтобы позволить себе секретаршу? — удивлённо спросил Джон.

— На самом деле, мисс Пейдж была их первым делом. Они помогли ей избежать крупных неприятностей, и она предложила работать на них бесплатно. — Финч обернулся и протянул ему лист бумаги. — Их офис находится в Адской Кухне.

Джон тихо простонал:

— Идеалисты…

Финч, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Если рассматривать нашу собственную деятельность, то ваше замечание кажется мне несколько неуместным, мистер Риз.

— Я не имею ничего против идеалистов, Финч, — произнёс Джон, покачав головой. — Но если он в опасности из-за одного из своих дел, то он не отступится…

Гарольд кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Я понимаю. Я доверяю вам найти правильные аргументы.

Возвращаясь к своему столу, Финч отметил:

— По крайней мере, вести слежку за мистером Мёрдоком будет на порядок легче, чем за нашими остальными номерами, — заметив, что Джон вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, он добавил, — мистер Мёрдок слеп.

— Отсюда и очки. Мне как раз было интересно, почему вы выбрали именно эту фотографию…

Финч вернулся к своему компьютеру и прочитал новую информацию.

— «Нельсон и Мёрдок» помогали Карлу Хоффману, детективу, раскрывшему информацию, которая привела к аресту Уилсона Фиска.

— Да, припоминаю эту историю. Это было несколько месяцев назад. Весьма своеобразный человек этот Фиск…

— У него были влиятельные союзники, не исключено, что некоторые из них могут быть обозлены на мистера Мёрдока. Мы по опыту знаем, что такие люди, как мистер Фиск, вполне могут продолжать свои дела даже из-за тюремных стен.

— Вам понадобился новый партнёр в шахматах, Финч? — весело ухмыльнулся Джон.

Финч скорчил гримасу, словно надкусил особо кислый лимон.

— Нет, спасибо. Элайас кажется почти безобидным по сравнению с мистером Фиском.

— Буду держать вас в курсе, — сказал Джон, выходя из помещения.

***

Следить за Мэттом Мёрдоком оказалось не очень сложно, ведь мужчина не мог его видеть, это обстоятельство значительно облегчило задачу для Джона. Он осмотрел их рабочие кабинеты, сделав несколько снимков, пока Мёрдок с Нельсоном не вышли на обеденный перерыв.

Он держал за локоть своего помощника, постукивая по полу своей белой тростью. Подключиться и клонировать его телефон не составило труда. Теперь Джон оставался в стороне, не желая рисковать тем, что Нельсон мог его заметить. Они пообедали вместе, а потом разошлись в разные стороны. Нельсон снова направился в офис, а Мёрдок отправился в суд.

Адвокат двигался с лёгкостью, явно не нуждаясь в руке своего друга для безопасного передвижения по улицам Нью-Йорка.

Джон сидел в задней части зала суда, пока Мёрдок выступал перед судьёй. Риз одобрительно покачивал головой, слушая, как он излагает с трудом опровергаемые доводы. Прения сторон отложили, но, судя по лицам всех присутствующих, клиент Мёрдока не должен был волноваться об исходе дела.

Джон последовал за объектом своей слежки к выходу из здания и отметил, что они направляются в сторону Адской Кухни.

Теперь, когда молодой человек остался один, Джон без колебаний подошёл поближе, отмечая лёгкость, с которой адвокат двигался сквозь толпу и удивляясь его плавной походке. Он прикоснулся к ушной раковине.

— Финч. Мёрдок слеп от рождения?

— Нет. Когда ему было девять лет, с ним произошёл несчастный случай. Перевернулся грузовик с химикатами. Юный Мэтт спас пешехода, но на него попала жидкость, вытекшая из одной из бочек, и сожгла ему глаза.

— Бедный ребёнок, — пробормотал Джон

— Его отцом был «Вояка» Джек Мёрдок, боксёр. Он позаботился о том, чтобы его сын ни в чём не нуждался.

Джон услышал знакомый стук клавиатуры.

— В своём последнем бою он выиграл солидную сумму. Это позволило мистеру Мёрдоку окончить школу и оплатить обучение на юридическом факультете. Вырос в детском доме, информацию о матери найти не удалось.

— В действительности он человек, который сделал себя сам. Он был очень хорош сегодня во время выступления в суде. И, откровенно говоря, я восхищён его способностью так легко передвигаться.

— Богатый опыт, к сожалению… — с грустью в голосе произнёс Финч.

Он испытывал боль за девятилетнего мальчишку, лишившегося зрения. Такая потеря…

Мёрдок свернул налево, и, чуть нахмурившись, Джон последовал за ним. Он недостаточно хорошо знал этот район города, но, по его воспоминаниям, переулок никуда не вёл.

Он так и не понял, что произошло. Секунду назад он проследовал за Мёрдоком в переулок, а в следующую лежит спиной на земле с прижатой к шее белой тростью.

— Что вам надо? — угрожающим голосом спросил Мёрдок.

Годы практики и инстинкт заставили Джона мгновенно среагировать, перехватив руку, держащую трость, и освободиться из захвата. Его противник отреагировал так же быстро и нанёс сильный удар, заставивший Джона увидеть звёзды.

— Остановитесь! — сдавленно прорычал Риз. — Я не желаю вам зла, — произнёс он, сплёвывая кровь.

— Зачем вы меня преследуете?

Мёрдок по-прежнему стоял над ним; колено упиралось ему в грудь, кулак был готов ударить его ещё раз. Джон осторожно поднял руки с открытыми ладонями в капитулирующем жесте.

— Позвольте мне всё объяснить, — сказал он, глядя Мёрдоку прямо в глаза, хотя понимал, что тот не сможет его увидеть.

Молодой человек смотрел на него какое-то время, словно пытаясь решить, можно ли ему верить, затем медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Без резких движений, — потребовал он.

Джон медленно выпрямился, вновь сплёвывая кровь, прежде чем вытереть рот носовым платком.

— У вас чертовски хороший удар, — отметил он.

— А вы хороши в слежке, — с улыбкой ответил Мёрдок.

— Видимо, недостаточно.

Мёрдок словно в извиняющемся жесте пожал плечами.

Обычно Джон предпочитал оставаться в тени, держась как можно дальше от защищаемого номера, но в этот раз так работать не получалось. Как уже бывало раньше, ему следовало бы подобраться поближе к номеру. Но, судя по всему, адвокат оказался в состоянии постоять за себя. Джону не хотелось бы, чтобы ему выбили коленные чашечки. Машина должна была это знать. «И она могла бы меня предупредить», — подумал Джон, поморщившись, когда его скула напомнила о себе.

— Мистер Мёрдок, ваша жизнь в опасности.

Брови поднялись над линией очков, на губах появилась лёгкая, полная сомнений улыбка.

— У меня есть достоверная информация об угрозе вашей жизни.

— И что с того? Вы телохранитель, хотите продать мне свои услуги?

— Телохранитель?

— Я никогда ранее не встречал человека, способного с такой лёгкостью сбросить этот захват… У вас явно есть большой опыт в рукопашном бою. И вы явно находитесь в хорошей форме…

Теперь настал черёд Джона удивлённо приподнимать одну бровь. Как Мёрдок смог с такой лёгкостью его прочесть? Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не провести рукой перед его лицом.

Мэтт усмехнулся:

— Мне не нужно видеть, чтобы чувствовать ваши мышцы под моим коленом.

Джон покачал головой прежде, чем осознал бесполезность своего жеста:

— Я, конечно, слышал, что другие чувства обостряются, когда теряешь одно…

— Вы и понятия не имеете насколько, — пробормотал Мэтт как бы про себя.

— Мы можем поговорить? В более подходящей обстановке. — Джон осмотрелся, маленькая улочка была забита мусорными баками и пустыми коробками.

— Не пытайтесь ничего предпринять.

— Мне бы и голову не пришло, — произнёс Риз.

Как только они покинули переулок, Мэтт положил свою ладонь на локоть Джона.

— Зачем?

— Зачем что? — спросил Мёрдок удивлённо.

— Зачем вы держите меня за локоть? Вам это явно не нужно.

— Привычка. И это заставляет окружающих чувствовать себя более комфортно. Вы не представляете, как сильно смущаются люди рядом со слепыми.

— Вы знаете это не понаслышке…

— У меня было много лет для того, чтобы это узнать.

Джон подвёл их к небольшому парку и усадил на скамейку. Мёрдок наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к звукам, после чего заметно расслабился.

— Парк?

— Меньше любопытных ушей. И я подумал, что тут будет не так шумно. Полагаю, что ваш слух удивительно тонок. И время от времени вам необходимо наслаждаться перерывом от городского шума.

— Вы необыкновенно внимательны.

— Как вы меня заметили?

— Мы ещё недостаточно знакомы, мистер… — Мэтт сделал паузу в ожидании, когда его собеседник представится.

— Джон.

— Хорошо… Джон, — начал Мёрдок, очевидно намекая, что не верит в достоверность его имени. — Кто хочет моей смерти?

— В этом как раз и состоит вопрос.

— Но это вы мне сказали, что моя жизнь находится в опасности…

— Так и есть. Но я не знаю, откуда исходит угроза.

— Это не облегчает ситуацию.

— Дела, которые могли бы затронуть не тех людей? — предположил Джон.

— В суде всегда есть проигравшая сторона…

— Разумеется. Что вы можете мне рассказать о Фиске? Как я понимаю, у него достаточно веские причины, чтобы вас возненавидеть.

Мёрдок коротко вздохнул, а затем улыбнулся:

— Я просто защищал человека, который согласился свидетельствовать против него.

— Это то, что я уже слышал. Но ведь Фиск далеко не мелкая сошка. У него огромная сеть. Я убеждён, что некоторые из его подручных, находящихся на свободе, стремятся вам отомстить.

— Быть адвокатом — значит плавать среди акул, Джон.

— И некоторые точат зуб именно на вас.

— Я слепой. Я не вижу, которые из них…

Джон усмехнулся. Ему был приятен юмор этого молодого человека.

— И что же вы мне предлагаете? Будете следить за мной круглые сутки?

— Я предпочту найти того, кого вы разозлили, и предать правосудию до того, как он начнёт действовать.

— Вы не отступитесь, верно?

— Нет.

— Я мог бы вас вырубить и засунуть в мусорный бак.

— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, но на этот раз элемент неожиданности не сработает.

— Вы действительно не заметили, как пропустили удар, да? — засмеялся Мэтт.

— В общем-то, да, — признался Джон, проводя рукой по всё ещё чувствительной щеке. Он был также весьма уязвлён тем, как легко попался.

— Вы собираетесь просидеть у меня на крыше в течение следующих недель? Я буду вынужден приносить вам кофе.

Джон в ответ едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Допустим, я вам верю. Чего вы хотите? — спросил Мёрдок.

— Только, чтобы вы остались живы.

— И как вы собираетесь с этим справиться? Полагаю, я уже продемонстрировал, что способен за себя постоять.

— Да, но…

Прежде, чем Джон успел закончить свой ответ, Мёрдок плавным движением перепрыгнул за спинку скамейки. Одна его рука легла Джону на горло, другая придерживала затылок. Одно движение — и он смог бы свернуть ему шею.

— Не. Смешно. — произнёс Джон холодным голосом.

— Надо было ещё раз проверить элемент неожиданности, — ответил Мёрдок смеющимся голосом без тени страха.

Джон тяжело вздохнул:

— Демонстрация ваших способностей достаточно убедительна. Теперь вы меня отпустите? Я с трудом контролирую свои инстинкты.

Мёрдок убрал руки и, обойдя скамейку, вновь сел рядом с ним, чтобы сесть рядом с ним.

— Сожалею. Не хотел заставлять вас нервничать, это было необходимо, чтобы вы поняли.

Джон поднёс руку к уху.

— Я с Мёрдоком. Ему явно не нужен телохранитель. У вас пока нет зацепок о предполагаемом источнике угрозы?

— Не совсем. Если бы я мог взглянуть на бумаги «Нельсон и Мёрдок», это, возможно, помогло бы. Так хотя бы появится шанс выявить потенциальных врагов, — ответил Финч, гадая, что означало замечание Джона по поводу телохранителя.

Джон повернулся к Мэтту.

— Здравствуйте, Финч, — произнёс Мёрдок, слегка повысив голос. — А вы, собственно, кто? Помощник Джона? Его напарник?

Финч замер перед своим компьютером.

— Мистер Риз?

— У мистера Мёрдока очень тонкий слух, Финч, — пояснил Джон с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Я впечатлён, — пробормотал Гарольд

— Тогда заходите в наш офис и ни в чём себе не отказывайте… — предложил Мёрдок.

***

Финч сидел за компьютером в маленьком офисе «Нельсон и Мёрдок». Куча старого ИТ-оборудования придавала этому месту потрёпанный вид. Мёрдок вкратце объяснил коллегам, что Финч и Риз помогают ему в одном деле. Нельсон бросил на него скептический взгляд, но воздержался от каких-либо замечаний.

Изучение документов протекало долго и утомительно, к тому же не давало ни малейшего намёка на то, кто мог охотиться за Мёрдоком. Практика у фирмы в виду её недавнего появления была небольшой. Те немногие клиенты, которые обращались к ним за помощью, в основном выбирали их из-за низкой цены.

Почему Мёрдок стал мишенью? В чьих интересах было нападать на него? Если только он от них не скрывал чего-либо.

Финч взглянул на документы и книги, написанные шрифтом Брайля, прикидывая, насколько легко скрыть информацию в этих заметках…

Если угрозой являлся Фиск, то шансов найти подсказку практически не было, а количество приспешников, к которым тот мог обратиться, буквально пугало, чтобы даже задумываться об этом…

Они работали уже несколько часов. Нельсон и Пейдж давно уехали. Джон включил свет, когда осознал, что Мёрдок в нём не нуждается и, вероятно, продолжил бы работать в наступившей темноте.

В какой-то момент, когда они изучали документы, появился курьер. Джон открыл дверь, положив руку на пистолет, но столкнулся лицом к лицу с молодым человеком, держащим пакет с китайской едой на вынос. Он с озабоченным видом смотрел на высокого незнакомца, стоящего перед ним.

— Не пугай его, Джон. Пельмени там самые вкусные, — крикнул Мёрдок из своего кабинета.

Джон протянул доставщику пару купюр, взял пакет и запер за собой дверь.

— Если ты знаешь способ, как убить кого-нибудь яичными роллами, я бы хотел его узнать, — пошутил Мёрдок. Ему всё ещё с трудом верилось, что его жизнь находится в опасности.

— Я видел и более странные вещи, используемые в качестве оружия, — возразил Джон. — И спасибо, что заказал поесть.

Финч продолжал работать, рассеянно поглощая еду из коробки, которую Риз поставил рядом с компьютером. Он знал, что лучше не прерывать этого человека.

Через некоторое время Гарольд отложил палочки и, нахмурившись, уставился на папку.

— Можете ли вы рассказать мне о деле Бентона против Alter Inc.? — спросил он.

Мёрдок задумался на несколько секунд.

— Типичное дело об интеллектуальной собственности. Бентон работал на Alter Inc. Он разработал программу сжатия и шифрования данных. Не спрашивайте меня об этом, ИТ — не моя специализация. Проблемы возникли, когда Alter Inc. попыталась запатентовать программу. Бентон утверждал, что это личный проект и компания не имеет на него никаких прав. Нам удалось доказать, что он действительно работал в своё личное время и без использования каких-либо материалов и оборудования Alter Inc.

— Тогда как компания вообще узнала об этом?

— Бентон по секрету рассказал об этом кое-кому из своих коллег. Но и у стен есть уши… Кто-то из компании сумел взломать персональный компьютер Бентона и получить часть алгоритма.

— Могу я одолжить у вас папку? — спросил Финч. — Я бы хотел тщательнее изучить это дело. Alter Inc. котируется на Нью-Йоркской фондовой бирже.

— Дело закрыто, так что я не вижу причин, почему бы мог вам отказать.

— Благодарю.

— Предлагаю на сегодня остановиться на этом, — скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнёс Джон.

— Я могу вернуться домой один или вы предпочтёте проследить за мной? — спросил Мёрдок, раздражённо поморщившись.

— Удостоверьтесь, что за вами не следят, и запритесь на два оборота, — вздохнул Джон, увидев хмурый взгляд Мёрдока. — Я знаю, что вы способны постоять за себя. Будьте осторожны, пожалуйста.

— Я так и сделаю. Я даже позвоню вам утром. Устраивает?

***

Финч снова направился к станции метро, чтобы продолжить работу над делом. Он чувствовал, что нашёл зацепку, и хотел продолжить поиски. Он выставил Джона на улицу, когда тот, казалось, только устроился поудобнее.

Ранним утром он наконец определил проблему. С этого момента всё наконец встало на свои места.

— О нет… — пробормотал он, читая новую информацию.

— Что случилось, Финч? — спросил Джон, ставя рядом с собой кружку с дымящимся чаем.

— Думаю, я нашёл, кто нацелился на мистера Мёрдока.

— Я никогда не сомневался в вас, Гарольд.

ИТ-гений откатился в кресле и потянулся, мышцы спины заныли. Он с явным удовольствием сделал длинный глоток чая.

— Благодарю, мистер Риз.

Джон сел на один из стульев, ожидая разъяснений Финча.

— Программа мистера Бентона была именно тем прорывом, в котором нуждалась Alter Inc. для диверсификации их продуктовой линейки и увеличения прибыли. Большое количество акций скупил частный фонд, вероятно, для перепродажи, как только их цена подскочит после объявления Alter Inc. о завершении проекта. Конечно, мы знаем, что всё пошло не совсем так. Alter Inc. не смогла разработать новую линейку продуктов, а мистер Бентон отказался продать им свою программу.

— Таким образом, фонд не получил ожидаемой быстрой прибыли. Они застряли с акциями, стоимость которых так и осталась прежней.

— Вот именно.

— На самом деле они ничего не потеряли, а просто упустили прибыльную сделку.

— Действительно. Я изучил схему, по которой работает этот фонд. Это не первый раз, когда они так поступают. Похоже, им передают инсайдерскую информацию. Покупают акции, когда те стоят минимально, а затем перепродают, когда цена взлетает. Таким образом, они получали огромные прибыли.

— До этого случая.

— Да, до этого случая. Они этим очень недовольны и ни перед чем не остановятся. Я также узнал, что мистер Бентон погиб в автомобильной аварии вскоре после окончания суда.

— Несчастный случай?

— Тормоза не сработали на извилистой дороге. Мистер Бентон упал со скалы в обрыв, — объяснил Финч.

Для них обоих было совершенно очевидно, что «несчастный случай» произошёл не так и случайно.

— А как насчёт программы?

— Исчезла. — Финч повернулся к компьютеру. — Я предполагаю, мистер Бентон почувствовал, что с ним может что-то случиться, и установил систему самоуничтожения.

— Если он регулярно не входил в систему, данные самоуничтожались?

— Да, что-то в этом роде. Очень жаль. Скудная информация, которую мне удалось получить о программе, даёт представление, что это был настоящий прорыв в области сжатия данных. Как вы знаете, одна из наших самых больших проблем — хранить всё больше и больше данных во всё меньшем и меньшем пространстве.

— Кто-нибудь другой что-нибудь придумает. Если и есть одна вещь, в которой я уверен — это то, что вы, гении, всегда добиваетесь своих целей.

Финч улыбнулся на плохо скрытый комплимент.

— Итак, чего мы должны ожидать?

— Наёмники? — предположил Финч. — Команда профессионалов, которым заплатил стоящий за фондом человек, чтобы те избавились от мистера Мёрдока, кажется вполне правдоподобным объяснением. Конечно, мы всё ещё можем ошибаться. Не надо исключать возможную угрозу со стороны мистера Уилсона Фиска.

Телефон Джона завибрировал.

«Докладываю, как и было обещано. Всё ещё жив», — гласил текст сообщения.

Риз не смог удержаться и, улыбнувшись дерзости молодого человека, набрал номер адвоката.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — сказал голос в трубке.

— Мы нашли того, кто нацелился на вас, — сказал ему Джон в знак приветствия.

На линии воцарилось молчание.

— Мёрдок? — забеспокоился Джон, когда ответа не последовало.

— Я был уверен, что вы… — он замолчал, явно не зная, что сказать.

— Встретимся у вас дома.

— Я собирался в боксёрский клуб. Обычно я посещаю его по утрам в субботу, перед тем как он откроется для общественности. Мне бы не помешал спарринг-партнёр.

— Небольшая тренировка мне не повредит, я полагаю, — ответил Джон.

— Тренажёрный зал Фогвелла в Адской Кухне. Встретимся там.

***

Джон добрался до спортзала раньше Мёрдока. Стены боксёрского клуба были покрыты плакатами с изображениями проходивших здесь боёв. Он остановился перед одним из них. «Крил против Вояки Мёрдока». Последний бой отца Мэтта…

— Я помню, как они повесили этот плакат на стену, — раздался от двери голос Мёрдока. — Я так им гордился…

— Откуда вы знаете, где я стою? — Джон смотрел, как молодой человек входя складывает трость.

У Мёрдока обнаружилась гематома на виске, которой не было накануне. Джон поморщился. Несмотря на то, что этот человек, казалось, вполне осознавал своё окружение, у него скорее всего происходило множество мелких бытовых неурядиц. Столкновения с различными предметами, должно быть, стали для него частью повседневной жизни.

— Легко догадаться… Вы, кажется, много обо мне знаете.

— Готов немного пошевелиться?

— Сдерживаем наши удары? — предложил Мэтт

— Идёт.

Оба мужчины приготовились. У Джона не было с собой никакой специальной одежды, поэтому он просто снял пиджак и рубашку, оставив только майку. Он положил пистолет в карман пиджака.

— Всё ещё вооружены?

— Вы чувствуете запах оружейного масла?

Мало кто мог его различить, но Мёрдок явно обладал обострёнными нюхом.

— Довольно характерный запах.

Они поднялись на ринг и начали передвигаться по кругу. Они нанесли несколько пробных ударов, чтобы почувствовать друг друга. Постепенно адреналин нарастал, удары учащались, становясь более точными и даже яростными.

Джон был ошеломлён тем, как двигался Мёрдок. Он потрясал.

Риз вспомнил, как тот умудрился сделать сальто назад из сидячего положения в парке. Отвлечённый воспоминаниями, он обнаружил себя лежащим после пропущенного удара в челюсть.

— Ой, простите, — воскликнул Мёрдок. — Я думал, что вы сможете парировать этот удар.

— Это послужит мне уроком. На секунду я потерял концентрацию.

«Ты задумался о чём-то другом» — сказал про себя Джон.

Он принял руку Мёрдока, которую тот протянул, чтобы помочь подняться, и повернул голову к открывающейся двери. У входа стояли шестеро мужчин с очевидно угрожающим видом.

— Шесть человек? Против слепого? Разве это не перебор, ребята? — бросил Джон, прежде чем схватить Мёрдока за руку и вытащить их обоих с ринга.

Раздался выстрел, и Мэтт зашипел. Джон бросил взгляд в сторону своих вещей. Его пистолет был на другой стороне ринга, вне досягаемости.

Мёрдок наклонился, чтобы открыть стоящий рядом деревянный ящик, и протянул ему пару гантелей. Джон одобрительно кивнул. Повернувшись к противоположным концам ринга, двое мужчин бросили гантели. Точность их броска стала очевидной, когда они услышали рычание и стук упавшего на пол оружия.

Мэтт отскочил в сторону, направляясь прямо к выключателям. Помещение погрузилось во мрак. Старые окна не мыли так долго, что в них почти не проникал свет. Сам Мёрдок от этого не пострадал, а лишить всех противников преимущества видеть было для него несомненным козырем.

Моргая от внезапно наступившей темноты, Джон подбежал к стене сбоку от него. Метла, которую он заметил ранее, пригодится, пока он не доберётся до пистолета. Наёмники разделились на две группы. Три против одного, он бывал и в худших раскладах.

Первого нападавшего он приложил рукоятью метлы, когда тот попытался нанести удар сзади. Началась борьба, точные удары Джона были безжалостны. Он вздрогнул, когда его швырнуло на металлический ящик, чувствуя, как проливается кровь: острый край распорол кожу на спине. Быстрый удар ногой в пах одному из прыгнувших на него людей подарил ему несколько драгоценных секунд, и он толкнул в лицо другому наёмнику боксёрскую грушу, наполненную песком. Третий нападавший уже поджидал его. Ноги широко расставлены, руки разведены в стороны, он явно напрашивался на рукопашный бой.

Не самый умный ход. Подготовка и опыт Джона предназначались для ближнего боя. Один на один — это было лучшее, о чём он мог просить. Он быстро усмирил своего противника, после чего убедился, что двое других тоже не сдвинутся с места.

Сражаясь, он старался не спускать глаз с Мёрдока. Но мужчина явно не нуждался в помощи. Его манера двигаться впечатляла. Казалось, он всегда знал, откуда на него нападают. Его кулаки наносили безжалостные удары по противникам, а те, что он пропускал, словно не были замечены.

Схватив скакалки, Джон связал мужчин и подошёл к Мёрдоку. Двое из нападавших лежали на полу рядом с рингом. Третий пытался защитить лицо от кулаков Мэтта. Последний удар справа наконец оглушил мужчину.

Джон положил руку на плечо Мэтта и тут же был отброшен на два метра ударом ноги в грудь.

— Мэтт! — закричал он, когда его спина соприкоснулась с полом, и рана от ящика напомнила о себе.

Мёрдок замер, повернувшись в его сторону, и крепко сжал кулаки.

— Чёрт возьми, как ты можешь так двигаться? — Джон сел, держась за рёбра.

Мэтт поморщился и глубоко вздохнул.

— Прости.

— Ничего, это моя вина. Видя, как ты сражаешься, я забыл, что ты меня не видишь.

— Я был слишком сосредоточен на драке, поэтому не понял, что это ты.

Джон подобрал ещё несколько скакалок и связал последних троих, прежде чем повернуться к Мёрдоку, который всё ещё не двигался.

— Насколько сильно ты ранен? — спросил он Мэтта.

— Бывало и похуже.

— Да… Об этом… Я явно что-то упускаю, — упрекнул Джон.

— У всех нас есть свои секреты.

Джон окинул его взглядом, потом поморщился. Он был не в том положении, чтобы говорить о секретах. Подобрав пиджак, он достал телефон.

— Я уж начал думать, что ты потерял мой номер, — проворчал Фаско.

— Мечтай, — ответил Джон с лёгкой улыбкой. — У меня для тебя посылка. Красивые бантики и всё такое…

— Мне нужно взять с собой наколенники?

— Нет. Ни единого выстрела… с моей стороны.

— Оружие, — Мёрдок поморщился и положил руку на рёбра, — находится под рингом.

Джон ошеломлённо посмотрел на него. Как ему это удалось?

— Финч пришлёт тебе информацию, и их оружие находится под боксёрским рингом.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я его достал?

— Фаско, не жди, что я всю работу буду делать за тебя. Я пришлю адрес, — заключил он, закончив разговор.

— Полиция? — спросил Мёрдок.

— Детектив. Ему можно доверять.

Он посмотрел на Мёрдока. С его рук капала кровь, откровенно показывая различие в их стилях борьбы.

— Уходим отсюда, — предложил Джон.

***

Поездка на такси длилась недолго. Мэтт слегка покачнулся, выходя из машины, и закинул руку на плечо Джону, но через несколько шагов тот уже не был уверен, кто кого держит. Их не так уж серьёзно ранили, но достаточно избили, чтобы это причиняло боль; особенно теперь, когда адреналин спал. Он набрал код на автомате и помог Мэтту пройти к двери.

— Ступеньки, — предупредил Джон.

Мёрдок, поморщившись, протянул руку к стене и медленно спустился вниз.

— Везёшь меня в Бэт-пещеру? — спросил он с улыбкой.

Они медленно и осторожно спустились вниз. Финч ахнул, увидев двух окровавленных мужчин. Медведь встал и заскулил.

— Сидеть! — скомандовал Финч собаке.

Джон сейчас точно не нуждался в том, чтобы тридцать килограммов мышц прыгали на него. Медведь снова заскулил и повиновался.

— Выглядит хуже, чем на самом деле, — пояснил Джон. — Если бы вы могли достать нам аптечку…

Мёрдок остановился, наклонив голову, словно ощупывая пространство вокруг. Он снова повернул голову к Джону и нахмурился.

— Мы на заброшенной станции метро? — недоумённо спросил он

Финч резко поднял голову и посмотрел на своего напарника. Джон с лёгким смешком покачал головой.

— Давай подлатаем тебя, а потом, думаю, нам с тобой надо поговорить.

— О тебе тоже надо позаботиться, — возразил Мэтт. — Эта рана на твоей спине сама собой не заживёт.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом снова закрыл. Им определённо нужно было поговорить. Он помог своему подопечному сесть и открыл аптечку, а Финч принёс миску с водой.

Мэтт зашипел, когда Джон опустил его руки в воду.

— Вот почему я обычно ношу перчатки, — поморщившись сказал Мёрдок.

— То, как ты бьёшь… Твой отец учил тебя боксу?

На лице молодого человека появилось печальное выражение. Перед тем как выйти на ринг, он снял очки, и сейчас без них казался очень хрупким.

— Нет. Он хотел лучшего будущего для меня, чтобы у меня была настоящая работа. Он следил за тем, насколько хорошо я учил свои уроки.

Джон сначала занялся окровавленными руками, тщательно перевязав их, а затем перешёл к предплечью, где пуля рассекла кожу.

— Это всего лишь царапина. Даже швы не понадобятся, — сообщил Джон, перевязывая руку чистой повязкой.

— Спасибо Господу за маленькие милости, — прошептал Мэтт. — Я действительно ненавижу огнестрельное оружие.

— Лично мне пистолеты не особенно нравятся. С ними нужно просто убедиться, что находишься на правильном конце…

Порезы на лице Мэтта перестали кровоточить. Джон смыл с него засохшую кровь и пристально посмотрел. Для слепого и красивого парня цеплять девушек в колледже, вероятно, было забавным развлечением.

Мёрдок, склонив голову, смущённо улыбнулся, словно догадываясь, какие мысли проносятся в голове у собеседника.

— Когда мы впервые встретились, Фогги сразу же предложил стать моим поводырём. Сказал, что я обеспечу ему доступ к девушкам, с которыми у него никогда не было и шанса.

— И как? Получалось?

— Ну… я допускаю, что образ «молодого беспомощного слепого студента-юриста» действительно срабатывал на девушках, — признался Мэтт с улыбкой. — Мы были так молоды… — Он вздохнул, как будто события происходили несколько десятилетий назад.

— Ты всё ещё молод… — возразил Джон нахмурившись.

— Некоторые вещи заставляют тебя стареть быстрее, чем время…

Он повернул голову в сторону Медведя, который подошёл к двум мужчинам.

— Мэтт, познакомься с Медведем.

Пёс сел и протянул одну лапу. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Мёрдок протянул руку и коснулся вытянутой лапы собаки.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Я просто слушаю и делаю необходимые выводы, — он улыбнулся, когда молчание Джона намекнуло, что ему нужно больше пояснений. — Я услышал, как он сел, и его когти заскребли по кафелю, когда он поднял лапу. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он протягивает её мне. Он кажется очень хорошо обученной собакой. Какой он породы?

— Бельгийский малинуа.

— Вроде тех, которых используют военные, верно?

— Да. Медведь действительно был обучен военными.

— Это должно быть иногда очень кстати.

— Действительно, — подтвердил Финч. — Мистер Риз, ваши раны тоже нуждаются в лечении…

Джон закатил глаза.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Мёрдок. Догадавшись о недоверчивом выражении лица мужчины, он добавил: — Раньше я латал своего отца после его боёв.

Обрадовавшись, что кто-то другой позаботится о ранах Джона, так как ему очень не нравилось это делать, Финч отправился варить кофе. Вдвоём они, вероятно, с удовольствием выпили бы чего-нибудь горячего.

Через некоторое время оба мужчины сидели на диване, держа в руках по дымящейся кружке.

— Итак… — начали они одновременно и замолчали, а потом поморщились, когда рёбра запротестовали.

— То, как ты сражаешься… — начал было Джон, гадая, чем Мёрдок готов поделиться.

— Ты и сам неплох. Очевидно, военная подготовка, — Мёрдок, казалось, задумался, потом прошептал, в основном про себя: — скорее, «Морской котик», возможно, даже «Дельта Форс»… — Джон не удержался и дёрнулся. — Это ещё не всё… Спецоперации, может быть… — Риз кивнул. — ЦРУ? — удивлённо воскликнул Мэтт.

— Как?..

— Твоё сердце только что пропустило удар. Ты так привык держать это в секрете, что, услышав об этом, начинаешь нервничать.

— Ты слышишь моё сердце?

Мёрдок только пожал плечами.

— Ты ведь уже знал, что я не лгу, когда сбил меня с ног… — пробормотал Джон.

Финч подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав эти слова, и бросил убийственный взгляд в сторону Мёрдока. Номера не должны были нападать на его напарника.

— Ты упоминал, что из-за слепоты у меня обострились чувства. В моём случае это прямо-таки гиперчувствительность. Точно не знаю, является ли она естественным результатом моей слепоты или же из-за воздействия химических продуктов, но я получаю довольно ясную картину всего, что происходит вокруг меня.

— Сколько ты «чувствуешь»? — спросил Джон за неимением лучшего слова.

— Всё. Голоса, дыхание, запахи, то, как звук отражается от поверхности, как воздух движется вокруг предметов…

— Ты догадался, что мы на станции метро…

— Плитка на стенах. Это очень специфический звук. С улицы не доносится никакого шума, и мы спустились вниз по лестнице, очень большой лестнице. В конце концов, так я получил общую картину.

— Сенсорная перегрузка… должно быть, в самом начале свела тебя с ума. Как ты научился контролировать всё это?

— Первые месяцы были адом. Я слышал всё, что происходило вокруг меня, я закрывал уши руками, пытаясь остановить это, но ничего не срабатывало. Потом пришёл Стик и помог мне.

— Стик?

— Слепой, к тому же очень проницательный. Он научил меня контролировать свои чувства, бороться. По крайней мере учил… в течение какого-то времени… — по лицу Мёрдока прошла тень — В конце концов я научился справляться со всем сам…

— Наверняка твоя техника уникальна.

— Как ты мог догадаться, я не провожу много времени перед телевизором или в кино. У меня достаточно свободного времени для тренировок.

— А что там насчёт перчаток?

Мэтт улыбнулся.

—Учитывая место, где мы находимся и какое оборудование у вас в этой комнате, я полагаю, что могу сказать вам.

— Оборудование? — спросил Финч слегка напряжённым голосом.

— Все эти компьютеры работают? Что у вас есть? Ваша собственная система наблюдения?

Финч побледнел, заставляя себя не шевелиться и не выдавать себя.

— Я умею хранить секреты, Финч. Не беспокойтесь. — Он пожал плечами. — Вам всё равно придётся сохранить мой.

— Мэтт? — подтолкнул его Джон.

— Вы помните газетные статьи, когда Фиска арестовали?

— Да, все эти продажные полицейские и политики…

— Первая страница «Нью-Йоркского вестника»?

Пальцы Финча забегали по клавиатуре в поисках нужной информации. Он поднял бровь и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы Джон мог видеть экран. Молчание растянулось на несколько минут, пока Финч и Джон обдумывали полученную информацию.

— Ты «Сорвиголова»? — наконец спросил Джон благоговейным голосом.

Он помнил, что читал об этом, но не обратил внимания, думая, что репортёры украшают так первую полосу; с другой стороны, он должен был знать…

— Нет. Я Мэттью Мёрдок. Сорвиголова — это просто имя, которое придумал какой-то репортёр. А у тебя что? «Человек в костюме»? — пошутил Мэтт и широко раскрыл глаза. — Чёрт! Это ты. Я думал, это какая-то городская легенда…

Джон поморщился. Два мстителя в одной комнате. Рут была бы на седьмом небе от счастья…

Мёрдок вздохнул.

— Я ничего не могу поделать со своим слухом. Адская Кухня прошла через многое. Если я могу помочь предотвратить некоторые ужасы… — Он пожал плечами. — Я не могу повернуть время вспять. Я получил этот дар не просто так. Мой долг — исполнить своё предназначение. Я предполагаю, что мы похожи в этом аспекте.

— Ты говоришь, как религиозный человек, Мэтт. Я со своей стороны потерял свою душу очень давно.

— Бог никогда не откажется от тебя. Ты ещё можешь найти спасение.

— Истинный католик. Как ты в себе примиряешь обе стороны своей жизни?

— Я часто пью кофе со священником… — признался Мёрдок. Он повернулся к Финчу. — А Вы? Вы компьютерный гений. Это ведь вы находите тех, кто нуждается в помощи, верно? — спросил он.

— Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Финч.

— Финч хранит свои собственные секреты. Я до сих пор не знаю, где он живёт, — сказал Джон с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Некоторые секреты слишком тяжелы, чтобы нести их в одиночку. Я чуть не потерял своего лучшего друга, когда он узнал, чем я занимаюсь…

— Мистер Нельсон…

— Он злился на меня за то, что я ничего не сказал. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Это трудно принять: ты считаешь, будто знаешь кого-то много лет, а потом выясняешь, что тебя всё время обманывали.

— Ты выбрал опасный путь, Мэтт…

— Ты говоришь, как мой священник. Но ты не в том положении, чтобы делать мне подобные замечания, не так ли?

— Тушé, — с усмешкой ответил Джон. — Просто будь осторожен. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы твой номер снова всплыл.

— Номер?

— Так мы называем людей, которым пытаемся помочь, — объяснил Финч.

Мэтт с лёгким смешком поднялся и протянул руку.

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Я провожу тебя.

— Всё в порядке, я сам найду дорогу, — сказал он, уверенно направляясь к входу на станцию.

Финч и Джон смотрели, как он исчез за дверью.

— Он знал, что я лгу насчёт номеров… — нахмурился Финч.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Джон. — Но я бы не стал беспокоиться. Ведь Сорвиголова и Человек в Костюме — всего лишь городские легенды.

Конец  



End file.
